Surgeries to correct problems in the nasal septum (septoplasties) are some of the most commonly performed outpatient surgical procedures. Nasal septal splints provide stability and support to the nasal septum following performance of a septoplasty procedure. Additionally, the septal splints prevent blood from accumulating within the nasal septum following the septoplasty procedure. Conventionally, one septal splint is placed on each side of the nasal septum, and the splints are secured into position using sutures through-and-through the splint material, thereby holding the splints in close apposition to the septum.
Conventional splints typically include pre-cut holes for receiving the sutures, as well as a pre-cut slit down the middle of the splint. These pre-cut holes are typically designed to receive sutures of any size and, thus, are often significantly larger than the sutures that are used to secure the splint to the nasal septum. Consequently, the pre-cut holes often permit undesired movement of the sutures that reduces the stability of the nasal septum following implantation of the splints. Additionally, the pre-cut holes often permit undesired infiltration (i.e., evagination through the holes) of mucosal tissue following suture-fixation of the splints. Therefore, in order to prevent these complications, conventional splints are typically secured to the nasal septum for no more than seven days, which is a sub-optimal length of time to allow for stable midline healing of the septum. Furthermore, the pre-cut slit in conventional splints extends down the middle of the splint and is primarily designed to allow the splint to collapse upon itself, thereby permitting easier removal of the splint past the nostril. However, this pre-cut slit is often in a sub-optimal position and can actually weaken the splint and render the splint less effective in accomplishing stable midline septal fixation. Additionally, due to the anatomy of the inferior floor of the human nose, such a symmetrical slit configuration often prevents medical practitioners from securing the splint within the anterior portion of the nose, an area that is often crucial to achieving stable, midline fixation. Moreover, conventional splints are typically formed of plastic that that has insufficient strength to accomplish a stable midline fixation to the nasal septum without securing the splint to the nasal spine. Additionally, the plastic used to form conventional splints loses its rigidity when further cutting of the splints is completed. Thus, changes made by medical practitioners to the design of a conventional splint typically result in performance disadvantages.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for a splint that can be significantly more anteriorly positioned within the nose of the subject and can be used to accomplish a stable midline fixation to the nasal septum of the subject. There is a further need in the pertinent art for a nasal septal splint that can retain rigidity following cutting of the splint by a medical practitioner and that can be used to support a healing nasal septum for periods of two weeks or more.